


Wedding Bells

by zacklover24



Series: Thunder Series [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your are invited to the wedding of Orion Pax and Megatron. Let's just hope things go smooth as planned. <br/>I don't own anything save for me OC. Also swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome home

“I AM FUCKING GOING STAG TO YOUR WEDDING!” I yell slamming open the door to the kitchen, “Hi dad, Nem, Orion.” Who were sitting at the table with invasions on the table and each had cup of coffee, I greet stalking past them and into the living room,

“Scarlet Cyclonus gray there is no way in hell I am allowing my granddaughter to go stag.” Megatron yells dumping my bag on the floor. 

“Why the hell not? Newsflash I can and I will. Right dad?” I ask smugly 

“I am staying out of this one.” Dad remarks 

“See even your father’s thinks you need a date. And I know just the boy.” 

“NO WAY IN HELL OLD MAN!” I yell stomping up to my room and slamming the door closed. 

“She’s been back a grand total of an hour and you two are fighting. I think that is record for this family.” Nem mutters into his drink. 

“Not counting our fights?” Lockdown asks 

“Not counting ours.” 

“I don’t see the problem of allowing her to go stag. She seems find not being with anyone.” Orion states calmly. 

“Orion.” Megatron whines 

“Don’t Orion me, if she wants to go alone to the wedding allow it. I am sure we can think of something else.” Orion says smiling 

“Planning on fixing up my kid?” Lockdown 

“Your daughter my soon to be granddaughter. But yes, Scar is a fine young lady who just needs someone to guide her down the right path.

End of line


	2. Wedding planning

Slamming door closed was the most epic thing I had done all day. I didn’t need a date for the wedding I don’t know why Megatron was having a hard time with that. With a sigh and a huff I stalked over my apple and went to amazon. The gift I had ordered would be here in a few days. I was so busy I didn’t hear the knock on my door till the person knocked three times. 

“Come in.” I say closing the widow. 

“Do you have a moment scar?” Orion asks popping his head in. 

“For you yes, what’s up?” I ask 

“I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to come with me to pick out the cake and flowers and my wedding dress and maybe get you a dress?” he asks 

“Sure I don’t mind spending time with my new grandfather. How does nine sound?” I ask 

“Nine sounds great.” He tells me with a smile. 

 

Nine the next morning the two of us were off getting items for the wedding. Our first stop was the wedding cake. The bakery all ways smelled like fresh baked good even so early in the morning, 

“Did you have any flavor in mind?” the baker asks 

“Well I was thinking of a three tier cake with a mix of Angel food cake and Devil Food cake with buttercream frosting with blue and red rose fondants going along the edges. And on top I was hoping for two sugar figures of me and Megatron.” He tells the man. 

“It can be done.” He tells us with a smile on his face. 

Our next top was to get the flowers, Orion order navy blue silk rose garland for the church aisles and for the walls, he got light blue silk rose and red Silk rose garland for the center pieces of the wedding. For dad, Nem, Jazz and Megatron he got navy blue silk rose boutonniere and for me, blue, prime, and prowl he got red silk rose corsage with periwinkle ties and for himself he got a hydrangea rose navy light beach blue medium in size with a light pink tie. The last thing we got there were periwinkle ties. 

“I dint think we could get all of that in one store.” I mutter walking down to the dress shop. 

“Neither did I.” Orion comments, “But planning a wedding is hard work remember that.” He says winking at me. 

“Smooth Orion real smooth.” I mutter bumping into something hard solid. 

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t watching where.” The person says. The person male judging by the voice says. 

“Not its fine.” I tell him. He was tall with a slim build and violet purple hair and soft red eyes and his skin was tanned.

“I’m glad, sorry again but I need to go to work.” He says walking past us.

“Who was that?” I ask 

“Not sure now come I need to pick out a wedding dress.” 

Now Prowl already told Orion that he was going to wear a blue kimono with pink cherry blooms on it. Orion agreed seeing it would be nice to have something new to the wedding. Once we got his dress we were going to get dresses for me, blue and prime. The guys didn’t need to be here for that.   
Orion settled on a beaded ball gown with a strapless neckline and embroidered lace. 

“That looks pretty on you.” I tell him finding the right dress for me and the guys

“Thank you Scar, now come on try on the dress.” He says with a smile. The dress was flame red and bateau neck dress with cap sleeves and matching picot edge bow belt at natural waist. Full shirred skirt has pockets at side seams.

“It is perfect.” He crows, picking up a pair of red and black two-tone round toe pumps and helping me into them. 

“You think?” I ask 

“I think you look very beautiful scar. You and the boys will look wonderful.” He tells me. Was this what it felt like to have a mother?

End of line


	3. Planning

After Orion and me got back from shopping I made a devil’s food cake, and while it was cooling I was working on the card. The front of the card was Galvatron sketch of Orion and Megatron sitting under the tree, the inside top half was of the manor, and the bottom half was that of Gold Rush. I had asked Optimus to send me pictures of all three so I could do this. 

“Scar the cake is cooled enough.” Orion says from behind my door

“Thanks Orion.” I say putting the card away. Once that was done I jumped the stairs to see everyone getting the menu ready,

“All right we are having boneless pork chops with fresh applesauce, with rosemary roasted potatoes.” Megatron says reading off the menu.

“You two remember that prowl doesn’t eat meat?” I ask frosting the cake 

“Yes, we remember child. For him we ordered veggie sushi, and veggie lasagna. Along with the finger food we have stuffed mushrooms caps, a fruit salad, goat cheese poppers with honey, creamed spinach phyllo cups, mini quiches and herbed onion parmesan toasts.” Megatron explains. 

“Something for everyone.” I mutter cutting and giving everyone a piece. 

“We are trying to make sure that everyone has a good time. Speaking of a good time Scar don’t forget that you and your father have to give a speech at the wedding.” Orion says taking his piece. 

“WHAT!” we both yell. 

“Don’t tell me you forgot?” grandpa Nem asks “The maid of horror and the best man give speeches.” 

“I hate you all.” I mutter darkly. 

“We heard that.” Orion and Megatron both say. 

“It won’t be bad scar just something short and sweet.” Orion tells me with a smile. 

“Yea but what if we don’t want to?” Dad asks

“Tough it is tradition and we are following it. Also Lockdown I know you don’t drink alcohol of any kind but will you at the wedding?” Megatron asks 

“No, I have been sober for too long to risk it.” He responds 

“Go dad.” I say taking a bite of my cake. 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl doesn't eat meat. Also all the food I found online, you can check it out if you want on Google.


	4. Violet

“So why are you here again?” Sunny asks the next day as I was sitting on the counter drinking a bottle of cream soda. 

“Because I needed to get out of the house for a few hours.” I tell him taking another sip form my soda. 

“Wedding plans getting on your never?” he asks with a smile. 

“Something like that.” I mutter out while thinking on how girly the house was getting, “Were still on for you to teach me to dance?” 

“Yes, we are.” He tells me moving around some boxes, “Why the hell aren’t you working?” 

“Swindle said I could take the time off to help out with the wedding.” I tell him with a bored shrug

“You’re doing a marvelous job by the way I mean hiding out here good job.” He says sarcastically. 

“The sarcasm is strong in this one.” 

“Funny.” 

“I hate to break up this wonderful little joking but I was wondering if I could buy this water bottle.” A new voice says. I looked over to see it was the guy I bumped into yesterday 

“Hey again, I don’t think I got your name, my name is Scar. What’s your?” I ask 

“My name is Violet, so the water?” he asks holding up a large water bottle

“That will be two dollars even.” Sunny tells the purple haired male. 

“Thank you.” He says giving sunny the money and leaving the store. 

“Aw fuck I need to go to the baker and pick up the taste cake and a little something extra.” I tell him sliding off the counter and killing my soda. 

“Taste cake?” He asks titling his head

“You know a cake to see if you like it before you buy it.” I tell him leaving. As I was leaving sitting on the sideswipe counter was large sketch pad. Curiosity took over and I saw written wonderfully on the cover was the name Violet. 

“Reason to talk to the guy.” I say to myself picking up the pad and leaving the store. I found Violet in the park looking thought his bag. So I walked over,

“I believe you want this.” I tell him handing him the pad. 

“Oh thank you, you didn’t look at it did you?” he asks grabbing it, I swore I felt like a jolt of electrify pass between us. 

“What? No that would be rude.” I tell him with a pout on my lips. 

“No need to pout just making sure.” He tells me, “But thank you for returning it.” 

“You’re welcome, I hope to see you more around town.” I tell him getting ready to leave. 

“I am sure you will.” He tells me, as he opens the pad to draw. 

At the bakery I picked up the cake and I picked up some strawberry samples pieces. Long story short Orion loved the strawberry cake and now wanted the cake to be on the bottom to be angel food cake, the middle devil’s food cake and the top to be strawberry all the while keep the same for everything else. 

End of line


	5. A secert dance lesson.

“1, 2, 3 turn, and one, two, three spin, watch the toes, much better, now let me wrap my arm around your waist and there you go.” Sunstreaker tells me 

“Thanks I didn’t think I would ever get these steps down.” I tell him watching out for his toes

“No problem, I’m just glad I can help you get ready. Speaking of the wedding how are the plans going?” 

“Not bad, everyone went out so I was able to get over here without them knowing.” I tell him 

“Good I was beginning to worry about that.” 

“Don’t be everyone is so wrapped up with wedding plans no one is keeping an eye on me. Which makes wrapping the wedding gift I got them so much easier.” I tell him as he spun me around.

“What did you get them and what should I get them?” he asks 

“I got Orion a white corset with white silk lace and fake pearls on the front. And I don’t know, Megatron has been bitching that his old pocket watch isn’t working anymore.” 

“He had a pocket watch?” 

“Who knew?” I say taking the lead of the dance. 

“Great work but normally the boy leads.” He tells me taking over as the lead. 

“Then who would take the lead in a dance say Orion and Megatron?” I ask with a smirk on my face. 

“Easy Megatron.” He respond quick and with twirl. 

“That was fast? Well you would be right. And I need to go.” I tell him stopping the dance.

“What? Why?” he asks 

“Nem, Megatron and Orion will be back soon, and it would look odd if I am not home.” I tell him getting my things and leaving.

“Right good point, see you tomorrow at the store?” 

“You bet.” 

End of line


	6. Wrapping presents and little secert is learned

When I got back to the house I saw Optimus waiting for me. We both had agreed to wrap gifts together. So there we were wrapping gifts, Optimus had gotten the couple a nice china set while me I got the corset. 

“I don’t see the point of getting fancy china when they won’t use it.” Optimus mutters wrapping up his gift. 

“At least with mine they will use it.” I tell him smiling. 

“I don’t need to know about your family sex kinks scar.” He deadpans 

“It’s not a kink more like they are trying to scare me for life.” I tell him making sure the corset was resting in blue tissue paper. 

“I suppose.” He says knocking over his bag and out came a photo album. It opened up raveling a set of pictures of Violet, wearing nothing but woman underwear. 

“I am so sorry scar.” He says picking up the album. 

“It’s fine.” I tell him not hiding the blush on my face. 

“You won’t tell my dad will you?” he asks 

“No, no I won’t tell your dad that you are dating a man who looks like my dead grandfather.” I tell him folding the other end of the paper over the corset and putting the box cover on it. 

“He does not, Violet is a sweet guy and I really like him.” He tells me blushing.

“I won’t tell, and let me guess he is coming to wedding?” I ask picking up some wrapping paper. 

“Yes, dad doesn’t know he is my date.” 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” 

End of line


	7. Chapter 7

I had to be the only girl that knew next to nothing about hair care. It was Friday night and we were having the wedding rehearsal dinner so naturally we had to get there early and I was the only one who wasn’t ready. Why? My hair, thankfully I had Orion. 

“How in the world do you know not how to tie a ponytail?” he ask brushing out my hair. Orion had on a nice pair of black dress pants, with matching shoes and very nice light blue shirt with no tie. As for me I had on long light blue skirt with a simple red dress shirt with nice shoes on. 

“Maybe because my mother left us when I was infant?” I tell him with a huff. 

“Right, mind handing me the comb?” he asks setting the brush down, I gave him the comb. 

“It’s not like I miss her or anything. Dad told me that she was a gold digger and was not happy that I came along.” I tell him looking him down, I could feel the teeth of the comb digging into my skull. 

“Does anyone talk about her?” he asks setting the comb down and gathering up my hair and gently pulling it into a ponytail.

“No one does, she was not a nice person.” I explain handing him the tie. 

“So do I, you know if there is anything you want to talk about I am here.” He tell me, “Hold on I am going to try something.” 

“What?” I ask 

“Nothing bad, nothing bad at all, just want to add a little jazz to this hair style. But in all truth how is school going?” He asks I could feel him tugging on my hair. 

“Fine I guess, a little scary at first but it got better.” I tell him

“No boy caught your eye then?” he asks, picking up a rose flower hair clip.

“Can’t say that there is.” I tell him with a shrug. 

“And no boys in town either?” he asks, I could all most hear the smirk on his lips. 

“What a shame I would have thought at least one boy in town or at college caught your eye but I am wrong.” He tells me brushing out my bangs, “There done.” I looked at myself in the mirror and he had down braid and put the clip in at the end. 

“Its nice real nice thank you now come on we don’t want to be late.” I tell him with a smile

End of line


	8. Chapter 8

It was night before the wedding and everyone was on edge. Not that you could blame them. So my dad, Nem, and Alpha took Megatron out to relax. Leaving Orion with me, Blue and Optimus. Blue was fixing up his hair, Optimus was doing his toenails and I got fingernails. We popped in a cheesy movie, I made popcorn, some cookies and I got the soda out. 

“You should try and relax Orion.” Blue tells him while brushing out Orion hair.

“I know I should be, and easy scar.” Orion tells us. 

“Then why so worried?” Optimus ask filing his toenails. 

“Last time I was to be wed I was killed.” He says taking a sip from his diet soda. 

“Then no worries this time around. Papa and dad are bringing their guns to the wedding.” Blue tells us with a smile and fixing up his hair into a top not. 

“Question where is prowl going to hide his since he is wearing a kimono?” I ask picking up the bottle of rose red nail polish and began to paint his nails. 

“Strapped to his tight where else?” he asks finding the right hair clip.

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Optimus asks picking up the bottle of blue iris nail polish and he began to paint. 

“No.” We all respond.

“Did you just miss the part where he said he was killed the night before he was to be wed?” I ask making sure I didn’t put too much on one nail.

“No, I heard that it’s just seems much to me is all.” He says giving us a shrug. 

“If it wasn’t for the fact that the grandson of the man who killed me wasn’t in jail I would be having larger meltdown.” Orion tells us

“There you go Orion I did your hair in a top not and I put in a simple a pink rose clip.” Blue tells him handing him a mirror.

“Oh blue I love it, and Scar my nails look good, as do my toenails. But does that count as my something blue?” he asks 

“Yes, your something barrowed is coming from Magnus, the something old is the ring Megatron gave you, the something blue is your toenails and the something new is a necklace.” I explain. 

“Kids thank you for this, I needed a little time to relax and not stress.” Orion tells us  
“That is what we are here for.” I tell him giving him a hug. And at the moment the guys come in helping a slightly drunk Megatron and annoyed dad and Nem. Oh boy, well at least he wasn’t too drunk.

End of line


	9. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont lie I was strapped for time with this chapter so I may have buzzed over it. That and I haven't been to a lot of weddings.

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was nervous. Not that I blamed them, or anything. We were at the church which was packed full of people Orion was dressed in his beaded ball gown with a strapless neckline and embroidered lace, his hair was down in a top knot with his diamond fringe tiara on his head, around his neck was his white gold diamond infinity necklace his toe nails were down up in a light blue that seemed to go well with his white sandals, his makeup was done up not to clash. Me, blue, and optimus were all done up in her dresses while Prowl stood there in his blue kimono with pink cherry blooms with smirk on his face. 

“Scar you look nice.” Blue says making sure he had his flowers and checking his hair.

“Thanks blue.” I mutter playing with my allurez ruby and diamond flower cluster pendant necklace.

“What if this wedding was a bad idea?” Orion began pacing around the back room. Playing with his rings. 

“Orion.” We all say as one. 

“I know, I know but the threat is still there.” He says mumbling. 

“Are all brides to be this nervous?” I ask Prowl 

“So it seems.” He tells me pushing me out, “You’re on first Scar.” He says pushing me forward. 

“Thanks prowl.” I mutter taking a deep breath as I began to walk down the aisle. The church was down up so well. I reached the alter and Megatron looked beyond nervous as well. 

“Tell me child how nervous is my sweet star?” Megatron whispers into my ear. 

“Very nervous.” I whisper back watching as Blue, then Optimus then Prowl came down the aisle. And finally came Orion being escorted down by Alpha. Alpha passed Orion over to Megatron and then it began. 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Orion Pax and Megatron Gray in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” The priest began, the wedding marched on in a steady pace till we came to the important of the ceremony, 

“Do you Megatron Gray take Orion Pax to be your wife? To cherish and hold in sickness and health do death do you part?” He asks 

“I do.” Megatron answers slipping the ring onto Orion finger 

“And do you Orion Pax take Megatron Gray to be your husband? To cherish and hold in sickness and health do death to you part?” 

“I do.” Orion tells me slipping the ring on Megatron finger. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the wife.” He says, and Megatron sweeps in and kissed him.

End of line


	10. After party.

The reception after the wedding went well the hall was decked out had DJ, and it seemed perfect. The hall was packed with people, they were talking chatting and just enjoying themselves. Dad and I had given our speeches, and now I was leaning up against the wall sipping glass with some apple cider. 

“Nice party eh?” Sunstreaker asks coming behind me

“I guess so, enjoying yourself?” I ask 

“I guess. It seems that Optimus and his date are happy as well as Sideswipe and Blue.” He says pointing towards the two couples. 

“So it does.” I mutter taking the last sip from my drink. 

“You want to dance?” he asks sounding hopeful.

“No, I don’t feel like it sorry.” I tell him tossing the glass out. As I was making my way back to the table 

“Come along child.” Megatron says taking me arm and spinning me around so we were on the dance floor.

“Dick move.” I mutter feeling trapped. 

“Remind you of anything?” he asks keeping me close to his chest. 

“Are you referring to that dream of mine?” I ask watching Violet and Optimus, really Violet looked so familiar, but who? 

“Yes, and is something wrong child?” he asks spinning me around. 

“Optimus date Violet just reminds me of someone.” I mutter being pushed up against him again. 

“Now that you mention it he does look like someone, but who.” Megatron mutters eyeing Violet.

“Galvatron?” I whisper watching as Optimus dipped him.

“Did you say something child?” He asks 

“No, nothing just thinking Megatron.” I mumble out. Just as we got done with our dance, the doors to the hall open and in came a man. He stood tall with short lapis blue hair and rosewood pink eyes on his left check were three teardrop tattoos, in his hand was an oak cane with a brass top, he was dressed in a fine black suit. 

“VIOLET!” he yells coming over to his son, this man was limping as he walked over to violet. 

“Dad what are you doing here?” Violet asks backing away from Optimus. 

“You young man lied to me where you were going.” He spats slamming his cane down on the floor. 

“Dad, I’m sorry I know but come on it was last minute and you were out of town.” Violet explains. 

“I see, we are going home.” He tells Violet. 

“Yes dad.” Violet says 

“Can’t it wait till after the party?” I ask 

“And you are?” the man asks 

“Granddaughter of the groom.” I tell him 

“I see, well my name is Cyclonus and I am Violet father and we are leaving.” He says grabbing his son and leaving.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That man at the end looked an awful like Cyclonus? Does that mean anything? Maybe, maybe not.


End file.
